


Our Fingers Dancing When They Meet

by lovelyhowell



Series: touch my soul, you know how ; tyrus week 2018 [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tyrus Week (Andi Mack), Tyrus Week 2018 (Andi Mack)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyhowell/pseuds/lovelyhowell
Summary: And just like that, T.J  leaned forward to kiss his best friend.-tyrus week day 3 : first kiss





	Our Fingers Dancing When They Meet

**Author's Note:**

> this is briefly inspired by 'this side of paradise' by coyote theory.  
> all the fics this week will be inspired by my own tyrus spotify playlist, which goes under the username @/ninfaisnotonfire, in case you need more songs to help with the cuteness we are getting this week.

It wasn’t meant to happen.

Nothing special was meant to happen on that exact evening. Cyrus had invited T.J over to his house. They had wanted to watch a movie together, maybe even play videogames. And make their fingers dance and meet between those moments. Things best friends – or more than that – did to have some fun, like everyone else in the world.

They had shifted closer, fingers intertwined, gazes fixed upon the television in front of them. And their eyes met. And getting lost in those big brown eyes, T.J just leaned in and kissed his best friend.

The moment T.J’s lips landed on his, Cyrus mind went wild.

TJ’ s lips felt soft against his, as if they were meant for each other, like two puzzles pieces colliding for once and all. He could feel butterflies in his stomach going wild, the way they were meant to do when you kissed that someone. 

He parted the kiss shyly, leaning his forehead against T.J’s, trying to find oxygen he didn’t realise he was missing.

“That was really bad, I’m sorry” Cyrus told the eldest, a smile forming on his lips.

T.J looked at him with confusion on his eyes. “I’m pretty sure that wasn’t bad. It was amazing, for the record”.

“No, it wasn’t”.

“Yeah, it totally was”.

“No, it wasn’t! It was just my second kiss, after all”

T.J smirked.

“How about you kiss me again so I can make sure about how bad it was?”

Cyrus nodded as T.J painted the biggest smile he had ever seen on his face.

“I would very much like that.”

Best friends, and from then, more than that.

Definitely meant to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> i love them so so much.  
> and i'm sorry for joining so late into the week.
> 
> twitter: lgtbhowell (talk to me soz i need andi mack mutuals)


End file.
